customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal See, Animal Do (Backyard Gang video, Thevideotour1's version)
Animal See, Animal Do is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang home video released on November 9, 1988. Plot Barney teaches the Backyard Gang about animals. Later, Michael and Amy's parents had a surprise for Barney and the Backyard Gang, and the surprise was a make-believe horse! '''Educational Theme: '''Different Kinds of Animals '''Stories: '''The Lion and the Mouse Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Voss) * Irvine (Brendan Moore) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Jobic (Macaulay Culkin) * Leif (Adrian Müller) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Jackson (Greg Dantas) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Cameron (Chris Finch) * Hank (Keisuke Yoshino) * Finn (Steve Racki) * Jason (Salim Grant) * Margaret (Samantha Kelly) * Lauren (Deanna Mustard) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Michael and Amy's Mom (Sandy Duncan) * Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs # Barney Theme Song # I Love You # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # Old MacDonald Had a Farm # BINGO # Mary Had a Little Lamb # Five Little Speckled Frogs # The Little Turtle # Six Little Ducks # The Duckies Do # Three Blind Mice # The Tiger Song # The Elephant Song # Rock Like a Monkey # The Other Day I Met a Bear # The Old Gray Mare # Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony # Our Animal Friends Trivia * This version of "I Love You" has the same arrangements and vocals from "Three Wishes". * The version of "Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Old MacDonald Had a Farm" has the same arrangements from "Three Wishes" and new vocals sung by Barney and the Backyard Gang. * The version of "BINGO" has the same arrangements from the Disney album, "Disney's Children's Favorites Vol. 2" (but with a 1988 arrangement) and new vocals sung by Barney & the Backyard Gang. * The version of "Mary Had a Little Lamb" has the same arrangements from the Kidsongs album, "A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm" (Pitch -3 but with a 1988 arrangement) and new vocals sung by Barney & the Backyard Gang. * The version of "Little Speckled Frogs" has the same arrangements from "A Day at the Beach" and new vocals sung by Barney and the Backyard Gang. * The version of "The Little Turtle" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Six Little Ducks" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "The Duckies Do" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Three Blind Mice" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "The Tiger Song" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "The Elephant Song" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Rock Like a Monkey" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "The Other Day I Met a Bear" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "The Old Gray Mare" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony" uses the same musical arrangements from "" * The version of "Our Animal Friends" uses the same musical arrangements from "" Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", * Category:Backyard Gang videos